A Light At the End of the Tunnel
by RowenaMatthewJones
Summary: It was only then I saw his eyes, black ones of an all too familiar shade. But as the last spell was cast, the price was paid. The personification of Massachusetts was forever denied the comfort of sight.
1. Levi

**Hello Everyone, This is my states fic, it is a little different than a lot of states fics that I have read before, but I am going to try and make it have a plot as well as introducing the characters. The OCs are entirely my own, and a description of each state will be posted at the beginnings of chapters when the states appear. If you have any suggestions about the states please PM me, I only like in one state so sorry if you get offended at my stereotyping. Warning: Fluff and some blood**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

 **Please Review!**

It was another meeting, craziness ensued. France and England were fighting, Italy was drawing while screaming "Pasta!" repeatedly. Japan was sitting calmly, polishing his katana. Germany was banging his head against the table. Prussia was dancing. Hungary was trying to hit Prussia with a frying pan. And America was going through the motions, yelling that he was the hero. Finally Germany roared that it was time to begin. Italy began the meeting with a presentation about the need to provide pasta to the hungry. England went next, he gave a presentation about the dangers of French cooking. Then Germany went up and gave an incredibly boring talk about his economy. By this point, about half of the nations were asleep, and the other half were just doodling, or not so subtly playing on their phones. Lunch was called, and half of the meeting hall went to a vietnamese place a block a way while the others went in small groups to other places.

Only America was left behind, he was talking to himself, arguing about whether or not to 'switch.' The nations that saw him, Austria, Romano, and Japan; didn't question it. They assumed he had a bluetooth earpiece in his ear. However, when the meeting hall got back, America was sleeping. England went to wake him up, muttering about how he was so rude and "he didn't raise him like this." When he jostled him awake, America reacted incredibly violently, shooting up and judo flipping England while pointing a gun at Canada who had come up behind him.

Canada paled, realizing what was going on, and reached for his cell phone. America shot and it flew out of Matthew's hands.

"Newsflash everyone, I'm not Alfred the idiot, I am Levi Jones, more commonly know as the Confederacy." The person who was not Alfred stated with a maniacal grin. "It feels so good to get out of there, I've been in there for years. Its time to have some fun! Hey Mattie, did you miss me, I missed you Alfred and that kid have kept me locked up ever since I tried to kill Al. "

"Matthew" said Arthur, stepping forward from behind France, "who is this person, where is Alfred."

Oui, ou est mon petit? questioned France.

"Hai, where is Alfred-kun?

"Ja"

"Da"

Everyone started to question Canada relentlessly,and Canada, who was not used to the attention was getting extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly a shot rang out, followed by a scream of pain, Levi was getting annoyed at being forgotten so he had shot Japan in the shoulder. This caused China to get extremely angry and to hit Levi with the wok that he always carried. Levi didn't even flinch, and shot China in the knee. Russia then tried to hit him with his sink pipe, but was shot in the foot. In the end, Levi was standing over the nations victorious, and debating who he wanted to kill first. His eyes landed on England.

"You! He snarled "You kept me locked up for years! I don't care if you are my nephew you will die!" He pointed his gun at England

who was already in considerable pain from a broken wrist, and now very confused. He shot, right as France screamed England's

name. England closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.


	2. Will

**Hey everyone, I'm back with an update. So I got a lot of warnings about offending people with this story. I really don't want anyone to be offended by it, I myself live in a state that is ALWAYS stereotyped and has a terrible accent. However, please take into account that I will try not to offend everyone, but I'm not going to be able to please everyone either. Just to let everyone know, while this will be somewhat of a states fic, it is mainly focused around one to two states that are more my own OCs than based off of their own state. While I will make some things similar, not everything will be perfect. Also, I will not be doing accents. Shout out to all the people who reviewed my story, thanks so much, especially to the two very long guest reviews, they were very helpful.**

 **This is 100% a parody of the states and is not meant to completely represent them at all. I apologize infinitely if I offend you or disrespect you or your state/country. I do not mean to in any way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

This day was really turning out to be a bad day" I thought. I had gotten up and made pancakes, but my bear Kumichiro forgot my name again. I try to tell him that it is Canada, but he never listens. Then I got to the meeting and saw the chaos that was occurring. I decided I needed a drink as soon as this meeting was over. After about two hours of pure frustration, it was finally lunch, I decided to go out with Francis and Arthur to an Eastern European diner. I hoped to meet Ukraine there. She was beautiful and kind and whaaaaaaat? I was raised by France! Anyway, I was going to see if America wanted to come, I knew he had his eye on Belarus and she tended to gravitate to where she was comfortable. However, when I went back to get Alfred, he was asleep. My twin always pushed himself too hard. None of the countries ever believed it, but Alfred barely ever slept, he worked incredibly hard trying to live up to his title as the world superpower. He only pretended to be an idiot. Alfred was truly a genius, he was part of the team that created the atomic bomb. In fact, it was that tragedy that made him change. After the bombings, he locked himself in his room sobbing about how he had betrayed his best friend. He realized what would happen if he continued to flash his intellect and he buried the genius deep. I decided to let him sleep and went to the diner. Unfortunately, this was where my day really started to collapse. I ordered Deruny; potato pancakes, served with sour cream, but the sour cream was spoiled, and my ginger ale was warm. I was in a bad mood when we headed back to the meeting hall. Francis wasn't helping when he spent the last twenty minutes of the taxi ride begging me to tell him who I had a crush on and then listing everyone who he thought was remotely possible. Let's just say that when we got to to the hall, the country of love had a beautiful bruise on his arm and was swimming in French swears. When we got in Alfred was still sleeping, he looked very peaceful, so of course, Arthur (that jerk) decided to wake him up. He started to jostle him, and I went over to Arthur to tell him to let Al sleep. Suddenly, Al shot up, judo flipped Arthur (yay Al!) but then he pointed a gun at me. Then I saw his eyes, Black ones that I knew very well. I tried to subtly take out my cell, but Al… no Levi shot it out of my hand. He proceeded to announce to the whole room who he was. Levi, the Confederacy, our third brother who had nearly killed Al along with half of the states. He bragged about nearly killing Al, and started complaining about how Alex had locked him up. I knew the story, about how the poor kid had traded away his eyesight for the power to save his family. Hell, I had been there.

People started to ask me questions left and right and I was starting to get slightly uncomfortable, suddenly I heard a shot and a scream. Levi that bastard had shot Japan in the shoulder. Chaos ensued when China tried to kill Levi, and Russia rushed to his aid. After a dizzying couple of minutes that somehow resulted in me being shot in the leg and everyone else being injured in some way, I realized that something had to be done. Levi suddenly turned his gun on Arthur "You! He snarled "You kept me locked up for years! I don't care if you are my nephew you will die!"

England looked exactly like Will, this was going to be a problem. Still, some part of me didn't believe he was going to shoot. It was Alfred…well no…it was Levi in Alfred's body, but still he looked exactly like Alfred. Suddenly Francis shouted Arthur's name just as Levi fired the gun. England had closed his eyes, expecting the worst, but it never came. Someone materialized right in front of England, someone who looked exactly like him. It was Will, the personification of Massachusetts, and the only person who could stop Levi. The blonde stuck out his hand and muttered something in Latin before Levi had the time to look surprised. Levi collapsed, and I let out a sigh of relief, I knew Al would be ok. I rushed over to him as he started to stir.

"Mattie?" he mumbled, "what happened, did he get out? I was trying to hold him back the whole meeting, but I fell asleep and he took it as an opportunity to get out."

"Yeah he got out Al," I said. I knew it would be pointless to hide it from him, he would find out in a minute. Still, his next question had me wishing I had abstained from that question a bit longer.

"Did I hurt anyone?" came his pleading question.

I looked around the room and cringed as I saw the others nursing injuries. None were fatal, but some, particularly Japan, and Romano looked a bit faint from pain and blood loss. I couldn't bring myself to admit it, so I merely said: "not too much."

"Thank God," he said, "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah," I said. Last time had not been fun, Levi had run rampant, broke into the white house, ripped a priceless painting of Abraham Lincoln to shreds, and tried to shoot the president. Fortunately, Will had gotten there in time to stop him.

Alfred made a move to get up, but fortunately, Will chose to use his magic at that time, energy coursed through the room, and everyone was healed. Then I heard a sound. I turned around, and saw Will on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood.

Shit! I couldn't believe I had forgotten, Will had materialized directly after the bullet had been fired. The kid was blind so he wouldn't have seen the bullet, nor would he have heard the shot. He must have been shot, and of course, him being him, he used the last of his energy to heal everyone else.

The thump made Al wake up completely. He looked around briefly, confirming that everyone was alright until his gaze landed on Will. His eyes widened, going from his son to the gun that was in his hand. The gun clattered to the floor as he ran to Will.

"Will!" he screamed, the boy was laying on his stomach as blood flowed freely onto the ground. Al flipped him over gently and ripped open his shirt, there was a bullet wound right above his right hipbone. I sighed with relief, it wasn't fatal. States were similar to countries in that they were immortal, aged slowly, and were tied to their land; however, unlike countries, states could die if they were injured fatally by another immortal or their capital was destroyed. However, I had a feeling that Al was probably too frantic to realize that so I went over to him. Al was in shock, but he was functioning. He picked up Will's limp body and brought him over to a couch, took a deep breath and turned to the other countries. Everyone was staring at him, still in a slight state of shock at the last two minutes. Spain and Italy were kneeling beside Romano, the Asian family was huddled around Japan, France was with England, Hungary was frantically checking over Prussia, and everyone else was huddled together in various family groups. However, all of them were staring at Alex and Al. Surprisingly it was Lithuania who spoke up first.

"I'm sorry, should I not have called him? I remembered Will telling me to call him if anything like this ever happened." Toris said.

Of course, I thought, the only people who knew about the states were Prussia, from the Revolutionary War; Lithuania, from living with America for a while; Mexico, and I.

Suddenly, a weak cough was heard. "Da..aa.d?" Will questioned. Al immediately turned around.

"I'm here Massy," he said, "you saved me again, you need to start saving yourself."

"As soon as I get the energy, I'll get right on it.' he mumbled.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a little girl burst in, she had short white curls, almond brown eyes, and honey colored skin. It was Alaska.

"Where's Will?" she demanded. Germany wordlessly pointed towards the couch. She darted over and nearly burst into tears. "Will!", she cried, "are you hurt? you have to get better so we can play in the snow. I felt you almost go away and I had to find you."

"Heyyy," Will said, unconsciously leaning towards her voice. "I'm fine, sunflower, I'll always be fine so I can come home and play with you, but I'm really tired right now so can you let big brother sleep.

"Ye-aa-h" she sniffled out. "Can I get in?"

"That…that would be wonderful" Will replied as he drifted off to a restless sleep.

"Daddy", she said, wiping her tear, "you have to lift me over big brother." Al complied, lifting the little girl over his sleeping son and setting her on the couch next to Will. She curled up next to him, and then immediately collapsed on the couch next her brother, asleep. Will's breathing eased up and his wound started to close as she transferred some of her energy to her brother. I was awed. I had heard about the state's ability to connect with one of their siblings, but I had never seen a bond so strong, even among my kids. Even Al looked surprised. They looked so cute together, Will's body dwarfed Ana's, but she had her arm curled around him, protecting him. I stood there, enjoying the silence until Al turned around and faced the inevitable wall of questions headed his way.

"Mon Dieu what just happened?"

"Germany that was so scary"

"What the heck bastardo"

"Mi tomato calm down"

"I expect an explanation this instant young man"

"America you are in a lot of trouble aru."

"Alfred-kun?"

Al looked slightly overwhelmed by all the questions, I was glad I was not in his place. Then he straightened up and said. "I am truly sorry everyone, but while you are all arguing my son and daughter are injured, so if you will excuse me I have a mess to pick up. If you want a direct explanation you can come to my house, the one on Cape Cod, next week. For now…sorry Mattie."

He took his Will's hand, grabbed Ana, and disappeared. Sometimes I really hate my brother.


	3. A Price To Pay

**Hello everyone: Here I am with another update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ favorited/ followed this. Please check out my other stories and continue to read and review. Enjoy.**

 **This is a parody of the states and not meant to offend anyone.**

 **Warnings: A little blood, possibly some disturbing content.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Hetalia, nor will I ever.**

Canada's POV:

The countries turned on me, demanding me to explain. I took a breath and began to tell the story of brother I never met.

In a field of bluebonnets in southern Texas, there stood a family. Though torn apart by different ideals, they were still a family. A tall man, who appeared barely 17 years of age, stood to one side. His name, the United States of America. His name mocked him, it was his very disunity that was killing him. He would not survive long against the hatred of his children, of his brother. His blonde hair blew in the wind and his bright blue eyes matched the sky. He stood proudly. But he was crying. He stood tall and strong and cried silent tears of regret, of loss, of despair. His children were tearing him apart. Behind him stood his loyal children, the ones who had stood by him, or had been too afraid to leave. Their eyes held a fierce determination, they would fight for what they believed in, no matter what the cost. But none of them knew the real cost of their hate. There was always a price for their passion, for something to be gained, something of equal value must be taken away. They had gained strength within their own borders, they had hated more than ever before, and now, there was a price. Someone was going to pay.

Across from America, stood a boy. His name, the Confederate States of America. He had wild black hair, but his eyes, his eyes were crazed, black as night. He was smiling, not a peaceful smile, not a happy smile, but a smile of pure pleasure. Behind him stood his states, the ones who had betrayed their father.

Yet America loved them all the same and remembered when they all were together and happy. He stepped forward, and could not help but beg for unity, for peace. It was all in vain, and as he ran forward, charging towards his brother, he sent a prayer toward heaven, begging for help.

His brother, Levi easily overpowered him. He was weak, the wounds of Gettysburg, Fredericksburg, New Orleans, they had finally caught up with him. Suffering for both sides left him vulnerable. He was marked, the wound down the middle of his back was deep and ugly. It was the price to pay for the hate. He kneeled in front of him, panting, dying. Levi held up his gun and pressed it to Alfred's forehead. There was no pity in his snake eyes, merely determination and as America tried to stand, he merely managed to cough up blood. It was crimson against the blue and gold of the field. The blood had stained even the flowers. Perhaps it was that moment when everyone thought about the price of war. 620,000 dead. How long would the blood stain the flowers, the children, the sky of this country? "Click" the safety was flicked off. "Bang!" a gun was fired. America fell forward, dead, and perhaps for the first time since the beginning of the war, the states were united in their grief.

At the back of the crowd was a boy, maybe 15 years of age, his eyes were as green as the sea and his hair was as yellow as the sun. No one noticed him disappear. This boy was Will, otherwise know as the personification of the state of Massachusetts.

Will was one of the few states with magical abilities, however, after the witch hunts in Salem, he had sworn off magic. Now, in his time of need, his magic was not nearly enough to save his family. Will committed the taboo and performed a deadly increase spell. This spell gave the Will the power he asked for, but at a price.

Will reappeared, and brimming with power, he easily healed America. Levi was before him, but he could not kill a country. So he returned the South to where it had originated, in America himself. Levi became murderous, usually locked away, split personality of Alfred. However, as the last spell was cast, the price was paid. The personification of Massachusetts was forever denied the comfort of sight.


End file.
